Feral Spirits
by michael16119
Summary: When a mysterious stranger arrives at Hogwarts with news Harry is once again called upon to make sacrifices to save everything. H? slash


I own nothing, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling except for my original character. Don't sue me I'm not even eighteen so you wouldn't be suing "me" in the first place.

This is my first ever fanfic of any kind I am however a very experienced reader. Whether or nor I continue this fic after the first chapter is completely up to you the readers.

****

Feral Spirits

****

Prologue: The Meeting

Albus Dumbledore greatest head-master in the history of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin first-class holder, and perhaps the strongest living wizard on the face of the Earth, awoke with a start.

Quickly exiting the soft confines of his bed and grabbing his glasses and wand he began to track the strange force that had awoken him. 

He sensed that whatever the disturbance was seemed to be coming form the direction of the Forbidden Forest, it was not Voldemort or any of his death-eaters however that he sensed..

"Who aside from a few whom reside within this school or Voldemort himself could create such a disturbance in the air?" the old-wizard contemplated to himself, the answer to his thought wasn't anything pleasant.

Dumbledore quickly exited his personal chambers above his office and hurried towards the spiraling stairs at its exit. Upon passing his beloved pet Pheonix Fawkes the bird let out a trill signaling to Dumbledore that he too sensed what approaches, taking flight beside his master and friend they hurried out together.

The two quickly arrives at the Grand-Entrance doors, however were stopped as the same disturbance that had awoken the old-man in the first-place once again passed through the air.

The Scarlet bird let out another trill in response to this latest surge. "Very strange indeed my friend, we must press on and discover their source should they cause any damage." 

Upon exiting the doors they hurried towards the Forest which was practically alive with the amount of energy flowing in it. "How could I not have sensed something so powerful before now" Dumbledore asked in awe half to himself half to his Pheonix. "Unless of course whatever it is didn't wish to be discovered until now." the ancient-man answered in response.

It was during these musings that the very source of the disturbance emerged from the shadows at the edge of the forest. The creature that emerged from the woods was mostly human in its appearance aside from the preternatural beauty the creature possessed, far surpassing even the beauty of the Veela. Its hair was of a silver so bright that the light from the moon shining off of it was almost painful to the eye. Its face was neither delicate nor stern but somewhere in perfect balance between the two, with a long slightly pointed face accentuated by its unnaturally high cheekbones and aristocratic nose. These features seemed almost plain in comparison to the creatures eyes, they were of no color the wizard had ever seen before be it natural or modified. The eyes were of a pure gold tone with flecks of the brightest green and silver throughout them, the eyes themselves seemed to emitting their own light much like a cat's do. Covering but not blocking the eyes were lashes of the same iridescent silver as its hair. The creature was not large by any means in fact it was of a modest height and build, it however commanded a presence far greater than anything the wizard had ever felt before, "Yes my friend this creature whatever it may be is assuredly the cause of these disturbances." 

Fawkes gave a trill in agreement to the old-man's statement.

Summoning the all of the power of authority and courage he felt Dumbledore finally broke the other-worldly silence, "Who and what are you and why have you come to this place?"

The creature merely regarded the man addressing him, before answering in a voice far too powerful to belong to such a small creature, "Who I am is of no concern to you mortal, and as to what I am one such as yourself couldn't comprehend that either." "I will however tell you why I am here, the mortal you refer to as Voldemort has acquired the power of one of my race and through this power will crush your entire race beneath him. "You however have a chance at averting this disaster, the child known as Harry Potter may have eventually overcome your Voldemort on his own, now however he will require the aid of another." 

"I do not know whether or not you speak the truth, but a creature such as yourself that comes here must be taken as a threat." 

"I am no threat to you mortal I come only to warn you and help prepare you for lies ahead, but if you truly take me as a threat I would advise you allow me to leave and not attempt to challenge me."

"I do not fear you creature, and I believe it is you who has challenged me not the other way around. In this school resides the only hope for our world, and I will protect him with my life if need be." 

"So be it mortal if this is what you wish then I shall show you the feebleness of your magic, and show you what true power is." 

Just as the creature spoke Dumbledore gathered all of his power to him and struck out at the creature "Stupefy" the old man shouted.

The red beam of light hit the creature square in the chest and was merely absorbed, "Foolish man your magic cannot harm me."

"We shall see, Stupefy Ulti-" 

He was interrupted as the creature merely help up one hand/claw and pointed it at Dumbledore, silencing him. "Mortal I could kill you at any time the fact that I haven't yet should be a good indication that I mean you nor your students any harm, I am trying to prevent the destruction of this world and I need the aid of this Harry Potter and another whom I don't know yet." "Please allow me to help you, I am your world's only hope."

At this the creature again raised his hand and granted Dumbledore his voice back, "If I am to trust you I at least must know what to call you and what kind of creature you are."

"Fine as you wish I am what you would call a Feral, I am a creature born of the magic of the universe." 

"You may address me as Daemon."

"My kind do not usually involve themselves in the affairs of mortals, however another Feral by the name Astar has joined with your Voldemort combining their powers and creating the single greatest threat to this world ever faced."

"We have but one advantage against this foe and that is time, the merger of such enormous power intoa mortal body has greatly weakened the both of them it will take nearly one of your years before they regain their full power, I must train your Harry Potter and the other to learn the power of their heritage only they can defeat this foe."

"Very well than Daemon you have left me with very little choice."

"We mustn't leek the truth to everyone, I propose you join our school under the guise of a foreign exchange student in the same year as Harry Potter and form there you can begin your search for the other."

"That plan seems to make sense Albus, I shall agree to and follow it until time demands that I do something more drastic."

"Very well then we are in agreement, come Daemon we must get you into the school and locate you some quarters until your sorting."

"You need say no more nor need you explain things to me I can read your thoughts and already know what your practices are, and how this "sorting" is conducted.

"Very well then shall we?"

"Yes let us go, I have much to prepare for."

Well that's it for the prologue I hope you liked it review if you want me to continue or if not then don't. All criticisms are welcome. For those of you who are interested this is going to be a slash of the H/? variety and don't jump to any conclusions I just wanted you to know in case that's not your thing. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope to catch you later.


End file.
